In the automobile and aircraft industries, for example, an adhesive sheet is sometimes adhered to the coating surface of a body of an automobile, etc., for preventing from damage or for marking, etc. This adhesive sheet is directly adhered onto the coating surface by manual operation using a squeegee, etc., but the squeegee does not slide at the surface of the adhesive sheet so that there are problems that wrinkles and flaws are generated at the adhesive sheet, etc.
Also, to the adhesive sheet adhered for the purpose of protecting the surface, etc., is attached stain, attached rain water containing stain, or attached washing water used for removing dirt, so that stainproof property at the surface is required.